Coulson's Daycare
by kitcatblack123
Summary: The avengers are kids and they're off to day care!


**Hey, this is my first story so please review. I really want to know what other people think! :)**

"Come on, Henry, get up! You have to face kindergarten some day!" my mother called as she stomped up the stairs to my room.

"I am not going!" I called back as she opened the door.

"Yes, you are, and if you don't want to be dragged out of bed kicking and screaming, I suggest you get up, now!"

I rolled over and pulled my blankets over my head.

"Okay, fine," my mom said, and picked me up and carried me down the stairs. I still pretended like I was asleep. "It's been four days into school and you still refuse to go! But why?"

I lifted my head and looked at her. "I just don't want to go. I won't get along with anyone and they'll all laugh at me."

"Whatever gave you that idea?!" my mom asked.

"I don't know, I just know that's what it will be like," I said. My mom laughed and placed me in a chair at the breakfast table, pushed a bowl of cereal in front of me and then walked over to the counter and started packing my lunch.

"Fine, I'll go, but I am not going to like it!" I said. My mom came over to me, kissed me on the head and put the lunch bag on the table.

* * *

When my mom dropped me off in front of "Coulson's Kindergarten Centre", I knew I would hate it there.

"Alright class!" Mr. Coulson said as he handed out name tags. "I'll bet Henry wants to learn all your names, and I am sure his class mates want to learn his, too! So we're going to go around the circle and say our name and our favourite colour, okay?"

I sat there being bored as I met Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor and Loki — I know, weird kid's names!

"Alright, so now that you met every one els–", but before Mr. Coulson could finish his sentence, there was a bang and the door to the school flew open and in walked a girl.

"Sorry, I am late, ."

"That's all right Janet. By the way, this is Henry!"

"Oh, hi," Janet said as she walked over to the carpet.

"H-hi," I mumbled as she sat down. (Maybe this kindergarten thing isn't so bad after all?)

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can begin with…" But I wasn't listening. I was watching Janet who had chosen a spot beside Loki.

Throughout the day, I watched Janet and noticed that whenever she was with Loki, she became redder in the face and seemed to smile a lot more. And then at the end of the day, I realized that she liked him. I didn't know why I was angry with Loki, but I was. It was just that the longer I saw her fawning over him, the more it made me, well, jealous?

The next day I decided to push that out of my mind and make some friends. I walked over to Tony and Bruce who were playing at the science centre, and asked if I could play.

"We're not playing, we're making a scientific break-through," Tony said, like it was the most obvious answer, and then turned back to Bruce and the pile of whatever it was on the table.

"Yeah, you can help," Bruce said and smiled.

I smiled back and then squeezed myself in beside Tony who had one of those fake toy screw drivers and was sticking it into the side of a water bottle as if it was supposed to fit in there some how.

The next couple of days I played baseball with Steve and Thor, talked to Natasha about video games (she was cool that way) and worked on "science"with Bruce and Tony. I kept away from Loki and Janet though, because I didn't want to be jealous.

At the end of the second week, before we went home for the weekend, Mr. Coulson announced there would be a group project and he would be pairing us up.

"It's just a simple project so don't worry about it, okay?" Mr. Coulson said. "Yes, Mr. Coulson," we all chimed as he pulled out a list of our partners.

I held my breath because Janet's name was first. I was hoping that Coulson would put us together but my hopes were stomped on when he called Thor's name. Janet moved over to sit beside Thor and Coulson kept going with the names.

"Tony and Bruce, Natasha and Clint, and Steve, Loki and Henry."

* * *

We all decided to meet at my place after school.

"Okay, so the project is that we have to bring in one thing that makes us happy," Steve said as he put his bags down on the table and sat down with us.

"Well, I like the colour green. My mom says it brings out my eyes!" said Loki.

"I like war films. My dad's in the war, you know, he's serving his country!" Steve said with excitement in his eyes.

"Well, I like ants. Any kind, they're all really cool!" I said.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Loki said.

And so, after a long time arguing about what our project should be on, my mom came in to offer us some food.

"I thought you boys might be hungry after all the work you're doing," she said as she placed a plate of cupcakes down on the table, "so I brought you some treats!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Pym!" Steve and Loki called as she left.

"Hey, cupcakes, that's it!" Steve exclaimed as he picked one up.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Loki through a mouth full of cupcake.

"Well, we all love cupcakes," Steve said, looking around at us, "so why don't we do cupcakes for the project!"

Loki and I looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Okay, then!" I said and picked one up. "I can get my mom to make some for class."

* * *

So for the rest of the afternoon, Loki, Steve and I worked on making a little poster about cupcakes for the written portion of the project.

"Okay, first up, Tony and Bruce," Coulson said as we all sat on the carpet.

Tony and Bruce stood. Bruce was carrying something really big and from the way Bruce was struggling to lift it, very heavy.

"Come on, Bruce, lift with your legs!" Tony shouted as Bruce pushed the box on to the table and opened it.

"A plastic box with a face makes them happy?" Clint whispered to Natasha.

Unfortunately for Clint, Tony heard him and turned on him.

"It's a robot, not a box with a face," screamed Tony as he walked over to Clint. "And we love science; this was our science experiment!" Tony said, gesturing to Bruce.

After Coulson broke up the fight, it was Thor's and Janet's turn.

"Okay, so Thor and I love nature and we love the weather, too, so the thing that makes us happy is rain."

"So we are going to show you how rain works," Thor said as he slipped on a fluffy white jacket and stood up on a chair.

Janet pulled on a blue jacket (and may I say she looked stunning in it) and walked over to Thor.

Janet began to speak: "Water droplets form from warm air. As the warm air rises in the sky it…"

* * *

But I wasn't listening. As soon as Janet had slipped on her beautiful blue jacket I had just begun to stare at her and everything else was lost in the back of my mind.

I was brought back to the world by my name being repeatedly called. "Henry. Henry…HENRY!" It was Steve.

"Come on, it's our turn!" Loki said as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry you guys, I was just…never mind," I said and rushed to the front to join them.

"Okay, so we had a hard time picking what made us all happy, but after we thought about it for a long time, we decided on cupcakes." Steve began.

"We have some of my mom's home made cupcakes for you to try so you can see why we like them so much," I said as Loki walked around the room handing out cupcakes.

* * *

After the class ate the cupcakes and I explained how Mom makes them, we all got to go for recess.

"You're it!" screamed every one as the bottle pointed at Natasha.

"10 second get away!" shouted Clint as everyone else sprinted to get as far away from Natasha as possible.

Thor and Clint ran for the trees, Tony rushed to the sand pit, Bruce bolted for the jungle gym, Loki ran for the wall of the school that had some kind of cover and Janet ran after him. I stood there for a second and then ran after Janet.

As we huddled in the corner together, we could hear the excited screams of the others. Apparently, Natasha was good at climbing trees because we heard the moan of Thor and Clint and then a few seconds later, Thor ran past in pursuit of Tony who was fast losing speed.

I turned back to Loki and Janet and whispered, "I think we should move — this is the only spot they haven't checked and they'll come here next."

Janet and Loki nodded and stood up, brushing themselves off. We quickly and quietly ran around the corner and into the trees.

The trees were very scary and dark but if we were going to win we would have to move fast. In front of me, I saw Janet take Loki's hand. I felt my face get hot.

All of a sudden, we heard voices and movement behind us. We began to sprint but found ourselves in front of a wall. There was no way out and no one was going to win.

"This is all your fault, you brought us in here in the first place," Loki said as he turned on me. "I'm getting outta here, losers!" and without another word, he disappeared into thin air, like a puff of smoke.

Was I startled? Yes, yes, I was. Did I scream? Maybe a little.

Janet turned to me. "He just left us," she said with a frown. "What a stupid-head!"

"Yes, he did, now let's…" but before I could finished saying what we could do to win, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Steve surrounded us. They all laughed and then ran at us.

Without thinking, I pushed Janet behind me. As I got tagged, I yelled, "Run!"

* * *

Janet didn't need telling twice. She turned and ran.

Tony was laughing. "You like her, don't you? Don't you!" he said, as we all walked back through the woods.

Before I could make an excuse, there was a yell and Loki fell out of a tree to the left of us. Natasha jumped forward and tagged Loki. Loki groaned and rolled over.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, leaning over him.

Loki said something that sounded like "no" and so Steve and Clint hoisted Loki up and placed his arms over their shoulders.

I looked around. "Hey, where's Bruce and Thor?" I asked.

Natasha giggled. "Oh, well, apparently Thor doesn't know how to tag," she said.

"Only tackle," Steve grunted as he tried to support Loki.

* * *

I didn't know what they meant by that, but I soon found out.

When we got to school, Thor was apologizing over and over again to Bruce who was sitting in the chair holding his wrist, which was bandaged up.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt — that much," he added, as his wrist gave a twinge of pain.

"Okay, I think I should supervise the next play session, okay?" Coulson said as he walked out of his office with two ice bags in his hand. He gave one to Bruce and one to Loki, who put it on his head and sat down.

"Where's Janet?" Coulson asked as he returned to his office.

"Oh, I'll get her!" I said and then ran out before Tony could say anything. When I found her, she was hiding under the swirly slide and when I approached her, she stepped back.

"Has Loki been got yet?" she asked.

"Yes, he has, you win!" I said.

"Oh, good! Hey, thanks for saving me from being tagged," she said and stepped towards me.

"No problem," I said, smiling.

"Loki left us both to get tagged," she said with a frown.

"Yeah, he did. Hey, Janet, do you…do you like him?" I asked. I could feel my face going red.

"Well, I did, but after he was so rude to me, I don't think I like him any more," she said, walking towards the school.

I fell into step with her. "So, who do you like?"

"I don't know right now, but all I do know is you've been really nice to me for the whole school year so far." She leaned over to me and kissed me on the check. "And that makes you the nicest guy I know right now." Then she smiled and ran towards the school.

* * *

I didn't know what had just happened, but what I did know was that it made me happy. I did a double-fisted pump into the air and then ran into the school after her.

I took a bite of cake. School was over, summer vacation was here and it was my birthday. All my friends were sitting at a table eating homemade cake.

Janet was to my left, sucking on one of the plastic decorations. Steve was to my right, taking a big bite of cake. Thor was beside him. He had finished three big helpings of cake and was now talking up Bruce who was still on his first piece. Natasha was eating her cake slowly and Clint was just sitting there, fork half-way to his mouth, looking at Natasha. And Tony and Loki were at the very end of the table, arm wrestling.

My mom came in to take pictures and we all got together to take a group shot. When my mom had finished and we had had our fill of cake, we ran to the living room to open presents.

I ripped off the wrapping of a science kit, magnifying glass, an ant farm, a bug box, a green shirt that said "I Do What I Want" on it, a spy kit, a plastic bow and arrow and (to my surprise) a box of pop tarts.

"Thanks for this stuff, you guys — it's really great!" I said. "And now, who wants to have a water fight?"

And so, as we got outside to find that my mom had already filled up some balloons with water and readied the super soakers, I thought to myself, "I have the best friends ever!"

The End

**So yeah, again this is my first story and comments would be appreciated!**

**Thanks**


End file.
